


It's Not Like You're Going to Say 'I Do'.

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Dom Loki (Marvel), Ex Sex, Exhibitionism, Human Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sub Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony Stark is head over heals for Steve Rogers. So head over heals, in fact, that they're getting married in three days. But there is one small issue... who the hell is Bucky?-“Anthony... He betrayed your trust. And given your past, the media will be all too happy to label you as the cheater. You will be blamed for what he did.”Loki was right. That didn’t sound too appealing. “So what were you thinking?”“What did you say you found in his phone again?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of silence, I return. It's been busy my dudes. I had presentations, awards ceremonies, graduations, vacation, and now i'm working a 9 to 5 job, 7 days a week. I'm kind of dying but I wrote this so its fine! and i definitely do want to start posting more anyway, so lets see what else i can crank out. See the end notes for some future fic ideas and let me know what you think. As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are muchmuchmuch appreciated!
> 
> CHAPTER 2 SMUT POSTING TOMORROW!!!!

**THREE DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

There was nothing quite like the flutter in his heart when Steve kissed him. There was nothing that quite matched the heat in Tony’s cheeks or the lightheadedness that seized him. Standing on his toes wasn’t embarrassing, it was endearing. The camera flashes and endless chatter of the public wasn’t a nuisance, it was white noise.

That’s how Tony felt with Steve.

That’s why Tony was marrying Steve.

Tony almost couldn’t believe it. He had managed to snag a boyfriend like Steve, who was soft and strong, passionate and reasonable, steadfast and accommodating. He was perfect. And he was all Tony’s.

Maybe it was his past, maybe his parents’ relationship, but he would have never thought this was possible. That glittering gold band around his ring finger was like a mirage, a hallucination, a dream.

It made Tony giddy, flicking through their many pictures together and picking out the best ones for the collage. He was supposed to drop it off to the florist tomorrow night so the frame could be decorated. And two days after, this piece of art would be viewed by their most private friends and a few choice photographers.

Steve trotted across the room. “Hey. Are you still working on that?” Tony nodded. “It looks good. I love it.”

The smaller man looked up at his fiancé - his  _ fiancé _ \- and blinked. “There are a few more gaps, actually.”

“You don’t even notice them. Come on, tonight is supposed to be movie night.” He held out his hands and Tony grabbed them, pulling himself up. Steve met him with a kiss. “Awesome. Thank you. Now let’s go, I picked out your favorite.”

Tony followed and made sure to press up against the solid body next to him as much as possible. And sure, maybe Star Wars wasn’t his favorite series, but he certainly didn’t mind watching them with Steve.

The sound was loud enough that Tony couldn’t hear the ding of Steve’s phone but he did see the flash of the screen. Steve ignored it. It was probably unimportant. Movie night took top priority.

The credits had just started to roll at the end of the third movie when Steve yawned. “I’m beat. I’m going to head to bed.”

“You’re not gonna watch the next one?” Tony pouted.

“It’s already 1 AM. We can watch them tomorrow, okay? Or are you going to watch them all tonight?”

“Maybe I will.” Steve rolled his eyes and, with a quick pat to Tony’s head, shuffled out of the room and down the hall. The door shut with a click behind him.

Tony caught himself yawning as soon as his fiancé was out of sight. He should go to bed as well, he thought. They did have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Steve had to run to both the bakery and steakhouse to do final inspections for the catering of the wedding. And Tony had to pick up his suit from the tailor’s and drop off the frame. They would have to wake up early, spend all day apart, and neither of them would be back until very late at night.

Tony reached for the remote. He shut the TV off and stood. Steve’s phone flashed and buzzed from the arm of the couch. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to the hallway, walking halfway towards the bedroom door. It buzzed again. Tony turned.

His socks were silent against the floor as he made his way back. His fingers wrapped around the metal and picked it up. He swiped it unlocked. The messaging app was open.

**_BUCKY_ **

Tony blinked. Who was Bucky?

_ Bucky: Hey _

_ Bucky: Hey, punk answer me. _

_ Bucky: Are you busy? I am. _

_ Bucky: You could be too ;) _

The time stamp was just before Steve came and got him.

_ Steve: Listen. I don’t think I can do this anymore. _

_ Bucky: What do you mean? You haven’t had a problem these past few weeks. _

_ Steve: Stop. Don’t guilt trip me. _

_ Steve: I’m getting married in a few days, don’t you get that? This needs to stop. I can’t do it anymore. _

_ Bucky: And when has your relationship stopped you before? _

_ Bucky: Don’t get righteous on me now, Stevie! I really like what we have here. Don’t do this to me. _

_ Bucky: Stevie? _

_ Bucky: Don’t ignore me. _

_ Bucky: How could you ignore me? Ignore this? _

Tony nearly dropped his phone as he was confronted with a picture. A man, broader than him and just the tiniest bit more pale, laying on the bed. The picture had captured between his shoulders and waist, cutting off just above his dick. The angle of his arm gave the viewer enough hints to figure out what he was doing.

_ Bucky: I know you saw that. C’mon, Steve _

_ Bucky: Fine. But can we just have… one more day together? For old time’s sake. _

_ Bucky: Then you can skip over the hills with the rest of your life _

_ Steve: Okay. I have some free time tomorrow. I’ll swing by then. _

For what, Tony asked? His head swirled, stomach tossing. He sunk back onto the couch. That was… that was the baker, right? One of the chefs? If Tony tried, he could almost ignore that scandalous picture. He could twist the vague texts to mean something else entirely.

His fingers, cold and numb, moved on their own. They closed down the texting app and clicked on the photo icon. His thumb swiped up, searching.

Picture upon picture of Steve and Tony or, in most cases, just Tony. Tony shopping, reading, working, eating. Tony was almost ready to put the phone back and disregard his worries. There was nothing here.

Until there was.

This time, instead of slipping from his grasp, Tony’s fist tightened around the phone. Another shot of ‘Bucky’s’ abs. His back. Dick pics, face shots, ass shots, come shots. Tony swallowed. And there, the man’s face. Ruggedly handsome. _ Unkempt, sloppy. _

He kept scrolling. On the top right of the screen, a video icon came into view. Tony clicked it without thinking. There were two bodies in this one, someone holding the phone and the other in front. The voices mixed together with the wet slaps, deafeningly quiet against Tony’s ears. “ _ Oh, oh god― fuck, Steve! Bucky, shit. Keep going, keep going, don’t stop, I’m gonna―! _ ”

Tony’s eyes focussed entirely on Steve’s hair. Sweaty, dripping, just long enough to sway as he thrust into the body beneath him. His forehead was creased with effort. The phone tilted slightly, imaging swaying as the body below his fiancé began moving. Steve moved to slick his hair back against his head, not slowing down for a second, and the glittering gold band around his finger caught the dim light, flashing just for the camera― just for Tony.

He closed down the apps and set the phone back with careful movements. He glanced towards the bedroom and sunk further into the couch. His eyes fell to his own hand, his own engagement ring propped prettily on his ring finger. Tony turned his hand, catching the light leaking in from the open bar behind him. The ring glinted. His hand dropped. Tony stared out the window.

 

**TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Six hours seems to pass quickly when Tony was lost in thought, churning in a boiling pot of hatred, regret, and self-loathing. How could Steve do this to him? Why had he gone through Steve’s phone? What had he done to cause this?

Of course, everything up until this point had been perfect. Too perfect. It had to be ruined eventually, that’s just the way the world works.

The sun had just come over the horizon when Steve made an appearance. Tony stood up.

“Did you really stay up all night?” Steve teased, the corners of his mouth twitching up just so, fondness dancing in his eyes as he looked at Tony. Tony glanced at the floor.

“Yeah, the last movie just finished.” He lied. He walked quickly into the kitchen to start the coffee machine. He wondered if this would just go away if he ignored it.  _  I can’t do it anymore. _ It had to stop, right? But nothing would change the fact that it had happened. The hand on his shoulder startled him, banging his hand against the counter.

“Woah, what was that?” Steve laughed, running a soothing thumb across Tony’s skin. His nerves screamed. He shrugged.

“Tired.” Tony said.

“Are you going to be okay today? You can stay home and sleep, if you want, and I can take care of everything.”

“No, I can handle it.”

Steve eyed him. Tony kept his eyes on the coffee pot in front of him, occasionally glancing at the glowing fridge of scotch, right in arm’s reach. “Okay. Well, I want to get an early start so I’m going to head out now and buy breakfast on the way. Then again, that baker is going to stuff me full of sweets anyway.” Another laugh.

“Okay. Have fun.” Tony offered dryly. He felt Steve eye him one more time before the hand on his shoulder finally disappeared and Tony could breathe. The elevator dinged a second later. “JARVIS, run facial scans from those pictures.”

Within the hour, Tony knew who that man was, who his great-great-grandparents were, where he lived, where he worked, his high school GPA, and even his BMI.  _ James Barnes _ , a former cop turned artist. He had gotten injured on the job and was laid off, given full pension. He had worked with Steve when the man had first joined the force.

An old friend. An ex, if some archived facebook accounts could be trusted.  _ Fantastic _ . Tony filed the man’s information away and left the building. He didn’t want to linger in his condo for another second. Hell, he had his own private penthouse (albeit, now empty); he had no need to pace around their shared living space. No, he had to go out. He had work to do.

That afternoon, Tony met up with Rhodey. Rhodey was his best friend and, for the wedding, his best man. At least, he was supposed to be. Now, Tony wasn’t so sure. “I mean, I know that cheating is wrong,” Tony confessed over lunch, “But he did say he would stop after we got married. And… and what if I can’t do better than Steve? He was - is - so good. I don’t know how I’m gonna find someone if I leave him.”

Rhodey had promptly kicked Tony under the table. “Don’t start with that, Tony! You’re awesome. Sure, a bit of a handful sometimes, but you’re great boyfriend material. Don’t sink that low and stay with him. You’re lucky you need me to talk some sense into you right now, or else I would be hunting that bastard down.”

That got a laugh from Tony, something bubbly and a little hysteric around the edges. Rhodey leaned forward. “So what are we going to do?”

They talked for a while, made a few calls. First, to Tony’s best lawyer. Steve and Tony weren’t married yet but it could always get ugly. Rhodey wanted the assurance that Tony wouldn’t be taken to court should they go through with this plan. Tony wasn’t so worried. He didn’t think Steve would do that but, then again, he didn’t think he would cheat either.

Here was the plan. Tony and Rhodey were going to wait until the last minute. Right before Tony and Steve were going to get married, they were going to pack Steve’s things and kick him out of the condo. His own things would also be packed and moved back to the tower. They would cancel the lease on the place. Tony would block Steve on every form of social media, unlink bank accounts and calendars with him, and then leave a nice letter stating that he was a lying, cheating bastard and Tony was leaving him. It was simple. Get up, get out.

That night, Rhodey and Tony went out to celebrate. They went to Tony’s favorite bar, the one he hadn’t been to since he and Steve had hit their one year anniversary. He was, for all intended purposes, a bachelor again and he was going to enjoy it.

He slammed drink after drink after drink, losing himself in the rhythm of the music. Rhodey would come close sometimes, linger at his side. They would dance together and laugh, having fun like old times. And then Rhodey would disappear again, leaving Tony to mingle with whomever he pleased.

The clock was quickly approaching ten, which was incredibly early for Tony, when the man stumbled up to the bar and gave a crooked grin. “Another scotch on the rocks, baby.” He winked at the bartender. She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, and got to work. They used to be friends, way back when. Now, Tony couldn’t even remember her name. She recognized him though.  _ I haven’t seen you in forever! It’s good to have you back, Tony! _

A warm body slid up next to him. Tony glanced over. He did a double take. “Loki?”

Loki. As in: his ex, Loki. As in: the man who had supposedly moved to Toronto almost two years ago, Loki. As in: the man he had left so he could be with Steve. Boy, did that make Tony feel awful. He had left Loki for a cheater. Smooth.

The other man smiled. He looked no different, still sharp, with terrifying green eyes and a wicked grin. His hair was longer, though. “Tony Stark. I did not expect you to be here.”

“And I didn’t expect you!” Tony said loudly. The bartender set his drink down and he grabbed it, taking a large gulp. “I thought you were in Canada!”

“I was. Business.” Loki offered. Always so mysterious. “I thought you were getting married.”

Tony snorted, trying not to let the reminder ruin his mood. “I was. It’s complicated.”

“I would’ve thought I’d hear something about a breakup in the news.” Loki prompted.

“I haven’t even told him yet!” He said. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Loki nodded, “You know what I like.”

By 11:30, Tony had told his ex everything. From their breakup, to his picture-perfect relationship, to his finding the texts and video in Steve’s phone. Loki was not at all surprised. “Rogers always seemed to linger in the past. Recounting tales of high school and the police academy, even his old station. Entirely too sentimental.”

Tony nodded. Yesterday, he would have vehemently disagreed and yelled at Loki for being an asshole. Today? He couldn’t agree more. “Sentimental fuckwit.” He slurred.

A coy look slid onto Loki’s face. “You said you had a plan with Rhodes, correct?”

“Rhodey. Yeah. We’re gonna pump and dump! Fuck Rogers.” Tony said, too loud again, and laughed at his own nonsensical joke.

“It seems a bit anticlimactic, don’t you think? With everything he has done behind your back, you’re going to simply leave and let him walk away unscathed? It’s going to be your name in all the papers. He won’t get a lick of backlash and you, well, you undeniably will. You should let the world know why you aren’t together anymore, lest they assume.”

He shook his head. “No. That’s just going to make him angry. He doesn’t like the publicity and I don’t want to invade his privacy like that.”

“Anthony, he cheated on you. He betrayed your trust. And given your past, the media will be all too happy to label  _ you _ as the cheater. You will be blamed for what he did.”

Loki was right. That didn’t sound too appealing. “So what were you thinking?”

“What did you say you found in his phone again?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, and kudos VERY much appreciated, thank you!!!

ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

Tony woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a dry mouth, but he remembered everything with crystal clarity. Each one of Rhodey’s words at lunch, all of their fun and jokes at the bar, and he especially remembered what Loki had said. What they had agreed to. To say he was excited was an understatement. Tony was buzzing with anticipation, thirst for revenge. Even seeing Steve in the morning wasn’t enough to ruin his mood.

“Hey, Tony! Did you get everything done yesterday?”

Tony nodded. “Yup. We’re all set.”

“You weren’t home until late.” The taller man questioned, tilting his head innocently.

“Rhodey decided we needed to go out and have an early celebration. I think he’s more excited than I am.” Steve seemed to believe his excuse and went about making breakfast. They sat down and ate omelettes together, sipping away at their drinks. A smoothie for Tony and orange juice for Steve.

The blond wiped his face with his napkin and set his dishes in the sink. “Alright. We know the assignments for today, right?” Tony hummed. “Great. I will see you tonight. And no partying, right?” Steve winked and was gone.  _ Good fucking riddance _ .

Tony stood and walked to into the kitchen. He set his plate next to Steve’s and rinsed it off. He pushed in his chair. He went into the closet and grabbed the stack of folded cardboard boxes. He got to work.

It took him the better part of the day for him to pack all of his things. Anything that was his before, anything he had bought with his own money was boxed. The condo was almost empty. One quick phone call and the movers were coming in and out of the elevators, carting all of his things back to Stark Tower. His  _ rightful _ home.

At five, Tony finally left the condo. Happy was waiting for him downstairs, a sleek car purring on the side of the road. Tony got in and they drove off. In the opposite direction of Stark Tower.

The hotel Loki was staying at was nice. It was tall, the exterior almost entirely glass. The floors on the inside were marble, the ground floor at least three stories tall and adorned with a grand chandelier in the center. Tony approached the front desk and got Loki’s room number.

The elevator ride was quiet. Tony’s ears were ringing. His phone felt like it was on fire in his pocket, the video camera burning holes against his skin.  _ It was happening. No turning back now. _

He knocked on Loki’s door. The other man answered after a second. He smiled. “Anthony.”

“Loki. Hey.” Tony’s lips twitched into a weird smile. Loki chuckled and ushered him inside.

There was a small kitchenette on his right, a bathroom on his left, and a giant bed right in front of him. The furthest wall was glass from floor to ceiling, the lights of the city already looking beautiful as the sun just began to lower in the sky. “You seem nervous.”

“I am.” Tony shrugged. He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t. Loki would see right through him, just like he always did. “That tends to happen when you’re about to fuck your ex to get back at your cheating  _ fiancé _ .”

The other man frowned. “I’d like to think of myself as a little more than an ex. You wouldn’t put me on Roger’s level, would you?” Tony rolled his eyes. He made his way into the small kitchenette and set his backpack on the counter, unzipping it. He looked in. All of his stuff was still there; his tablet, a change of clothes, condoms, lube, his phone charger, and the video camera. He fished out the camera and flipped open the display, turning it on.

“Where are we setting this up?”

Loki reached forward and pried it from his grasp. He made his way over to the bed. Tony almost felt jealous, the way Loki seemed so calm and collected, strutting across the room like this wasn’t at all strange. “Yours will go at the head of the bed and mine is already placed on the table.”

The shorter man turned his head. Sure enough, there was a second camera on the side. Someone had moved the bedside table to the middle of the room. “Multiple angles?”

“We want this to be perfect, right?” Loki’s lips curled. “I’m just covering all grounds. And when we’re done, I’ll edit the footage and splice it together.” He answered Tony’s question without the other man even asking. And with that, he hit record on Tony’s camera. His own was already blinking.

Tony’s heart hammered in his chest, his entire body feeling fuzzy. “I hope you still hold the title ‘Silvertongue’.” He teased.

Loki lowered himself to the edge of the bed in front of the camera, only giving a small twitch to show that he had heard Tony. When he finally met Tony’s eyes, his face was perfectly smooth. With a coy smile, he spoke, “Introduce yourself for the camera.”

Tony chuckled and walked into frame, slipping into character. He sat himself next to Loki and brushed their shoulders together. “Of course. My name is Tony Stark, I’m 35, and my biggest fantasy is to get fucked by a loyal man.” The pair shared a look, smirking.

Loki looked like he was about to say something. His lips pressed together, giving a slow blink, before leaning forward. Their lips slotted together. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as memories rushed forward. The taller man’s lips were cool, his body giving off just the slightest musk masked by his herbal body wash.

A hand came to grasp the back of his neck, fingers tracing up his spine, along his hairline, before running over his scalp. Tony reached forward to grasp at Loki’s shirt. Loki shifted the kiss, tilting Tony’s head in the opposite direction, pulling slightly at his hair until his lips parted. A cool tongue slid in easily, running along the roof of his mouth before tangling with his own. Tony met the movement with passion. His own tongue pushed against Loki’s. He opened his mouth wider, leaning forward to taste more.

There was a hand on his knee, sliding up his thigh and back down again, massaging his skin through the cloth of his pants. They continued weaving their tongues together. Tony could feel saliva starting to pool at the corners of his mouth, down to his bottom lip. He twisted his fingers inside Loki’s shirt and tugged the other man forward, falling back against the bed. Tony grabbed Loki’s jaw, forcing the other man closer. His lips wrapped around Loki’s tongue and he sucked.

Loki moaned. His hand dragged heavily against Tony’s leg before he broke the kiss. They were both panting heavily, staring at each other with lust-blown eyes. Tony tilted his head back. Even silhouetted against the lamplight, Loki’s eyes looked impossibly green. His cheekbones caught what little luminescence there was, accentuating his sharp features. His cheeks were dusted pink.

He looked utterly enchanting. And Tony wasn’t the only one who had that thought. Loki stared down at Tony, the man below him radiating warmth. From his tan complexion, to his chestnut hair, to his dark amber eyes. It made Loki ache.

Both of their hearts thrummed. Both were hit with the overwhelming feeling of want, of how much they had missed the other.

It was Tony who broke the stillness, surging forward to capture Loki in another kiss, gripping the back of his head like a lifeline and pressing them together hard enough to bruise. Each of them panted through their nose, trying to catch their breath. Loki began unbuttoning his shirt.

Lithe fingers made quick work of the material, tugging the plastic discs through the holes before he pushed the opening apart. As Loki reached the bottom button, his lips began to trail Tony’s jaw. He yanked the shirt down over the other’s shoulders as he nibbled on his neck. Nails pressed into toned abs as Loki suckled the pulsing vein in Tony’s neck, leaving a trail of red marks that were sure to bruise.

Tony felt like he was practically hyperventilating. His chest rose and fell quickly. The feeling of Loki’s mouth on his skin was molten. Tony’s nerves sang; it was like he was being set on fire from the inside. He couldn’t get enough of it. He knotted his hands in Loki’s hair as the man descended.

Blazing lips followed the line of his collarbone, down along his pecs, and outlines each one of his abs. Loki tongued at his bellybutton for a moment and  _ god _ that shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Tony swallowed his own moan.

Loki’s teeth scraped along hips, following the muscle. He came to a stop at the hem of Tony’s pants. He looked up and their eyes met. A shock ran down Tony’s spine. “I’ll take very good care of you, Stark. Would you like that?” Loki said, loud enough for the cameras to hear.

“Y- _ es _ ,” Tony cleared his throat, flushing at the break of his voice. “Yes, please.”

A small smile played on Loki’s lips. “Whatever you ask, my dear.” This time, Tony couldn’t hold back his noise of pleasure. He tossed his head back into the mattress and closed his eyes, focusing on Loki’s touch.

His pants were unbuttoned a moment later, soft touches peeling the material back. Tony had half the mind to lift his waist to help, pants and boxers pulled down and cast aside. His leg was thrown above Loki’s shoulder. Tony threw an arm over his face, giving an amused smile as Loki kissed his ankle.

Butterfly kisses made their way up his calves, past his knees, past his thighs. Tony could feel the heat of Loki’s breath against his cock. He was almost fully hard already. Loki pressed his lips against the inside of Tony’s thigh before mouthing at his balls. Tony’s breath hitched.

Featherlight touches ran up the underside of his cock, catching and playing with the small stud under the head, pushing and pulling the piercing. Tony’s brows creased, giving a high whine. Loki wrapped his lips around the head and gave a solid stroke with his hand. He worked quietly, pulling Tony’s cock as he suckled the tip.

“Come on, Loki.” Tony groaned, pushing his hips upward. Loki complied, taking more of him into his mouth. Tony’s mouth fell open. He was so perfect, hot and wet and  _ receptive _ . Tony thrust his hips and Loki took it without complaining. He sunk lower on the shorter man’s cock, letting his saliva make him slick and shine his lips. He pressed his tongue against the column of Tony’s cock. 

Only halfway down and Loki’s mouth was stretching to fit Tony’s thick girth inside of him. Still, Loki persisted. He revelled in the feeling, bobbing his head and taking Tony inch by inch until the man hit the back of his throat. A lusty moan sounded from above him. Loki picked up the pace, making sure to twist his head just right, rubbing the crown against his throat with each thrust. He could feel the precum smearing and trailing the length of his mouth.

Deft fingers dipped down, cupping Tony’s balls. Loki rolled them, pulling and kneading lightly as he hummed. Tony made a choking noise, hips jerking up and Loki swallowed his cock with ease. “Holy fuck, Lo.”

The hands in his hair, just resting at first, began to pull. Loki’s scalp tingled as Tony moved him forward and then back, going slow at first before tightening his grip and fucking into Loki’s mouth in earnest. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and opened his throat. He was deaf to the wet sounds, only hearing Tony’s panting breaths and deep sounds of pleasure. He could feel drool pooling at his lips, spreading onto his chin.

Tony kept going, relentless as he chased his own release. He fucked Loki’s throat raw, nails digging into Loki’s head as he pulled on inky black hair. His hips snapped rhythmically. Not long after, they started to falter, Tony going even faster. Hissing through his teeth, Tony gave three short, final thrusts before spilling into Loki’s mouth.

Loki didn’t even have time to swallow before Tony was pulling him off his cock with a pop and smashing their lips together, tongues swirling as they shared his taste. Tony shivered, grasping at Loki for dear life. They parted. Come and saliva strung between them. Loki licked his lips, breaking the chain and pulling back.

“Did you like that, Anthony?” Loki teased. Tony have a delirious nod. “It was much better than Steve, wasn’t it? You loved the feeling of your cock in my mouth. And I as well. I love your cock Tony, thick and stretching me open. It feels so amazing, Tony. And your taste,” Loki broke off with a hum, eyes fluttering closed.

Tony clapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t lay it on so thick, Silvertongue.” The other man rolled his eyes and reached down to stroke Tony, his skin sensitive from his orgasm. It twitched under his touch, still hard.

Loki took his time, spreading the remaining spit and come onto his fingers before his hand dipped down. Loki’s finger prodded at Tony’s entrance and the smaller man quickly spread his legs. A finger slipped into him without any trouble and Loki laughed. “Did you prepare for me, Stark?”

Tony flushed red, only managing to shake his head.

Loki growled, leaning forward to whisper. “Don’t lie. You might have wiped the mess from the outside, but I can still feel the slickness.” His teeth scraped the shell of Tony’s ear and the other man couldn’t help but tilt his head back, tangling his hands in the sheets.

Loki grabbed him by the legs and flipped him over, positioning his pliant body with ease. Tony’s skin was turning sticky with sweat but that didn’t bother either of them. It wasn’t like Loki was faring any better.

The taller man pushed his knees under his body, leaning over to prop him up by his elbows and place a chaste kiss on the top of his spine. Then he started kissing down. Each bump of Tony’s vertebrae was met with a soft pair of lips until Loki reached his tailbone. Loki grabbed his ass and spread him apart, pushing his thumb against his entrance. His head lowered.

Tony jolted as Loki licked him, the heat of his tongue instantly followed by the coldness of drying spit. Tony’s entire body seemed to short circuit. He dropped his head and spread his legs further apart. Loki took his time, lavishing Tony’s ass with burning hot drags of his tongue. With one final swipe, Loki pressed and his tongue dipped inside the other. Even prepared, Tony was tight around him. The smaller man’s breath faltered as Loki curled his tongue, thrusting it in a few times, before pulling back and continuing his lapping.

Loki continued his game, harsh presses followed by kind laps, pulling soft moans and stuttered breaths from Tony. The other man’s cock was straining under him, Loki’s own painfully hard. He had yet to touch himself, devoted to servicing Tony.

Tony bit his tongue, looking behind him and meeting Loki’s gaze. His jaw dropped open as Loki’s tongue swirled inside of him, “Oh, fuck,”

Loki made an undignified noise, “I assume Steve never did this for you, did he?”

Tony ignored the remark, saying instead, “You feel so  _ good _ .”

“I aim to please.” Loki said. “Much better than Rogers.” He rose to his knees and shuffled closer. His shirt was tossed over his head, revealing a smooth plane of ivory skin. His shoulders had turned red in their throw, cheeks holding the same color. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his cock. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight of it, still long and perfectly groomed, like he remembered. Loki placed a steadying hand on Tony’s hip. “Are you ready?”

There was a pregnant pause. This was it. This was the moment. Amber met emerald, Tony’s heart jumping in his throat before he turned to the cameras. Loki had positioned them with purpose. One was set right in front of them, capturing their faces, while the other was on the side, offering the perfect view of Tony’s ass.

He nodded. “Yes. Yeah, I’m ready.”

“What do you say, love?”

Tony smirked, squirming, and turned to look straight at the camera. “Please fuck me, Loki.” He whined.

The head of his cock rubbed against his hole before pushing in, breaching that tight ring of muscle. Loki hissed, pushing himself forward inch by inch. Tony followed, shuffling back against the other until their hips met and Loki was fully sheathed. They didn’t move.

Loki made a small circle with his hip, grinding into Tony, and the other man clawed at the sheets. He nodded, “You can go.”

Loki ran a soothing hand over his spine. He pulled out slowly, their skin dragging together until just the crown remained. He gave a few shallow thrust of his hips, working his length back in. Tony growled. “You can go  _ faster _ .”

“Anthony,” Loki said. He wanted to go slow, to savor this moment, the feeling of Stark around him. His walls were almost suffocating around Loki, tight and hot.

Tony was having none of it. He grit his teeth, anchoring himself on the mattress before he began to move, thrusting himself back against Loki with fervor. Loki gasped. He grabbed onto Tony’s hips tight enough to bruise. The man below him continued, thrusting and gyrating his hips against his partner until Loki shook his head and began matching his movements.

He raised himself up, plunging his cock deep inside of Tony. Both of them fell silent, too busy chasing after their own pleasure to make any noise. There was only panting, their bodies becoming slicker with sweat, and the sound of skin against skin. Loki’s nails were digging into his hips before he began scratching Tony’s back.

His hand cupped Tony’s chin and pulled him up, flush against his chest as his hips snapped up. His other arm reached around, a fist grabbing Tony’s weeping cock. Loki pumped his hand quickly, matching the speed of his hips with perfect synchrony.

Tony’s chest felt too tight. It was too hard to breathe. Loki was filling him up, surrounding him completely and Tony couldn’t get enough. Loki shifted his hips just so and― “Holy fucking shit, Loki!” Tony shouted. His cock had found his sweet spot, now aiming for it without fail, and Tony was screaming. He was babbling, deaf to his own words.

_ “Oh fuck, Loki! Ha-ah! You feel so good, so fuckin’ good. So much better than Steve. You’re so much better. I should’ve stayed. I should’ve stayed. With you. Fuck! I’m sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you! _ ”

Loki sped up. Tony’s name fell from his lips freely, again and again and again. His chest hammered, head spinning at Tony’s words. Was it true or was it just lust? Loki didn’t care. He held onto the words as tight as he could.

The pressure gathering snapped, and Tony gave a piercing scream. Come shot out of his cock, painting the pillow in front of him. His muscles tensed, squeezing Loki’s cock. Loki buried his head in Tony’s shoulder, thrusting even faster until finally, he found his own release. He bit into Tony’s shoulder to muffle a guttural moan as he came in Tony’s ass.

They stilled. The light on the camera in front of them blinked. Loki sat back on his knees and pulled out of Tony, watching as come dripped down the other’s thigh. He let go. With no support, Tony collapsed on the bed.

When his breathing was even, Loki stood up. His muscles protested loudly as he walked from camera to camera and turned them off. He padded over to the kitchen and came back with a damp towel, making quick work to wipe up the mess on Tony and himself. Tony let himself relax fully into the bed. “You think we woke the neighbors?” He slurred.

“You did, maybe.”

Tony snorted. “How could I not, Silvertongue?” He teased. He watched as Loki retrieved a laptop from  _ somewhere _ and grabbed the chips out of the cameras. He sat back against the headboard. “Are you really going to work on that tonight?”

“Of course. We want it online before tomorrow afternoon, right?” Tony nodded.

He sat up. There was still a bit of come dribbling out of him. He grimaced. “Well, I should probably head home then.”

Loki shot him an odd look. “Why would you do that?”

“I have a wedding to go to.  _ My _ wedding.”

Loki snorted. “And why would you go to that. It’s not like you’re going to say ‘ _ I do _ ’.”

Tony blinked. He was right. And, honestly, what was Steve going to do about it? Whether he went home now or never, it wouldn’t change anything. Tony settled back down. “Fine. I’m crashing here then… And I’m using you as a pillow.” Tony moved up, plastering himself against the length of Loki’s legs and setting his head on the very top of his thigh. His forehead was rubbing against the corner of the laptop. Loki moved it down.

He huffed. “Fine. Just don’t drool on me.”

“I don’t drool.” Tony watched as Loki launched the video editing software and began importing the files. “Just don’t get horny watching our sex tape.”

“If I do, I will just wake you up and then we’ll have some extra footage. Yes?”

Tony laughed and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, head becoming heavy as sleep took him. Loki paused and looked down. He ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “... I did miss you, Anthony.” He went back to work.

 

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

In the morning, Tony was greeted with forty missed texts and twelve missed calls from Steve. There were also quite a few from Pepper and Rhodey. Loki was still awake, looking exhausted but almost done. The video was completed two hours before the wedding and uploaded an hour and a half before.

It took all but twenty minutes for people to find the video and begin sharing it. It took forty for it to reach headlines and forty-three for Tony’s phone to start ringing nonstop. Tony and Loki sat back on their messy hotel bed and browsed the ever-growing number of news articles about the subject.

_ Stark’s Affair! Rogers Left at the Altar! High and Dry, Stark Packs His Bags and Flees! Who Is This Mystery Man In Stark’s Sex Tape? _ They were all very amusing. Not all included the video, most didn’t, but they all included the caption that he had wrote.

_ I know what you did, Rogers. I want you out of my condo tonight. _

Steve’s things were gone before the hour was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! Please feel free to find my on tumblr @exoticghosts or @tonystarksuggestion! im taking prompts if you wanna throw something out there! thank you for reading, my lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> ;P  
> CHAPTER 2 SMUT POSTING TOMORROW!!!!
> 
> anywho. fic ideas. im still chipping away at that darkfic lmao. but i also am planning on doing kinktober (and finishing it) this year. and i am going to start writing a series based on career tropes. im talking coffee shops! I'm talking teachers! Doctors! Florists! Bakers! Lawyers! All of it!!!!!!!!! and im thinking about expanding outside of frostiron. although it is my main ship, ive started shipping things like ironstrange. I mean, ive even delved into Tony/Erik Lehnsherr, Tony/Justin Hammer, dashingfrost, and frostmaster. The only things I wont write are pepperony and winteriron. but feel free to suggest other ships and other careers below!


End file.
